1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a switch circuit and a charge pump using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in science and technology, the technology used in the manufacturing process also advances. The power design is directed towards low voltage and small size. In terms of power management, the charge pump is one of the most commonly used technologies. The charge pump storages and converts charges through a capacitor in conjunction with switch switching.
With regard to the inductive linear regulator system, the charge pump has lower electromagnetic interference (EMI) and can be used in low voltage and low cost design. With regard to the low power design, the charge pump has a small size and can be used for manufacturing an integrated circuit (IC).